Mate
by TheFerociousHeart
Summary: Back when his life was relatively peaceful, Deucalion started to teach a young hunter, hoping she would one day help him with his vision of peace. Their friendship slowly turned into something else, but Gerard Argent's trap changed everything. - Deucalion/OC(ish), one-shot.


He should have been more careful with him that night, because it was only his Beta's second full moon. Things got out of control sooner than he could react, and the young Beta ended up attacking a teenage girl who happened to be not too far from them. A series of unfortunate events that lead to an alliance he hadn't expected, one with the promise of the future he was dreaming about. Deucalion had seen her before since she was the daughter of a hunter he knew quite well. They shared the same dream of a world where werewolves and hunters could live together in peace by sticking to their own rules.

Her name was Kathy or Karen or Kimberly; he didn't remember exactly. The only thing he knew for sure was the letter 'K' it started with. After taking care of his betas by asking Marco to keep an eye on them for the rest of the night, he took the slightly injured girl home and now it was only the two of them in his apartment. The girl was sleeping safe and sound in his bedroom. It wasn't a problem since he wasn't tired anyway, and also her father agreed to let her stay because it was the second safest place where she could spend the night of the full moon.

This mutual trust was exactly why he respected the hunter who was willing to let his only child staying with him after being attacked by one of his Betas. Not like he would have let anything else happen to her, though. All her wounds had been cleaned and bandaged properly before she finally fell asleep with her face buried deep in his pillow.

She was only seventeen at the time but knew a lot about hunters and supernatural beings. Almost a year later it wasn't surprising if he found her waiting for him outside the building, eagerly waiting for a chat about werewolves and other things she thought was better to hear right from mouth of the most reliable source. Deucalion could barely hide the fact that he liked the girl and saw the perfect opportunity in her to train a new generation of hunters who would understand werewolves better than ever before.

So he told Kimberly facts and myths, stories he had heard from his own alpha long years before and she was listening to his every word without getting bored. Of course he wasn't stupid and, as one of his Betas also pointed it out at some point, he knew she had a silly little schoolgirl crush on him. Deucalion tried to ignore it, keeping their relationship on a harmless level until her romantic thoughts disappeared. And then it happened. He could barely believe it, but the way she looked at him was nothing more than how she would look at a really good friend. Blissful weeks passed in this new state until he realized something: in all honesty, he missed her adoration.

Now that she didn't see him to be any more than a friend or teacher, Deucalion realized he liked her and these emotions were deeper than he believed them to be. Kim's scent filled the air whenever she stayed in his apartment, her heartbeat gave away her current state of mind instantly and so he knew how to talk to her, but the worst of all was that charming smile playing on her dark pink lips every time she looked at him. It wasn't love, she was far too young to awake a feeling like this in him, but she was still more than a simple friend, otherwise he wouldn't be jealous every time either some random guy or one of his Betas set their eyes on her.

He thought about keeping a safe distance from her, explaining the sudden change in his behavior with some lie. Days passed and he still hadn't talked to her; he couldn't do it. The thought of asking her if she would like to be a werewolf, a member of his pack crossed his mind a few times but he couldn't imagine the girl as his Beta. She was raised by a hunter, met a lot of other hunters, and turning her into one of the creatures they were hunting didn't seem to be a good idea.

Being the responsible adult and an alpha werewolf he was, Deucalion managed to stay away from Kim and, eventually, he got her out of his head. It was liberating, really, being around her without those thoughts.

* * *

Deucalion and his pack were going to Beacon Hills, meeting one of the few alphas he and many others always respected. Talia Hale's wisdom and knowledge made her a true leader for all of them, also the very person he wanted to introduce Kim to. Since Ennis' beta was killed by hunters this seemed to be the perfect opportunity to prove his point with her help, that hunters and werewolves could understand each other if they tried to put some effort into it.

Both he and Kim did and, according to her father, there were other hunters who wanted to put this war to an end. He came with them as well to see if the Argents needed any help, especially Chris who had been far more open-minded than his father. So while Kim had the chance to meet Talia Hale in person, he dealt with his own kind.

Later all he could say is that he tried. He really did, but it wasn't enough. Talia and Deaton had agreed that it wouldn't work before they arranged the meeting yet he oh-so-naively believed it was nothing more but their lack of faith in humans. They turned out to be right, because Gerard Argent was a psychopath who killed everyone who attended the meeting. Now, back in the animal clinic, Deucalion was waiting to see what would happen to his eyesight.

Since Deaton told him to wait a few hours, he asked them to leave him alone with Kim for a few minutes so he could tell her what happened exactly to her father. He knew she suspected the truth from the way she breathed then from the way she walked up to him and wrapped her arms tightly around his body. "I'm sorry, there was nothing I could do," he said quietly, resting his chin on the top of her head.

"There's no need to apologize," the girl mumbled into his chest and he could literally feel her words. Her scent successfully averted his thoughts for a few seconds, the familiar warm feeling running through him as he felt her fragile body shift in his arms. Kim pulled away to put her hands on the sides of his neck, her thumbs gently running along his jaw line as she said, "At least you're alive. It's still better than losing both of you."

"I was so stupid to believe it could work," he admitted quietly. "Partly it's my fault that they all died today. If I hadn't insisted on arranging this," he started but she quickly interrupted him.

"Stop it, Duke, it's not your fault," Kim stated seriously as she pulled back her hands and took a step back. "We all believed there was a chance. It's just that Gerard Argent is insane. It was... unexpected."

With a long and tired sigh, Deucalion moved his hand, searching for the girl's. The moment she noticed, her fingers slipped around his. "Not _that_unexpected, Kim, the others had warned me about him," he explained as his thumb massaged her hand. "And look at me now; there's a chance that my eyes won't heal."

"It will be alright."

"You don't understand. I'm an alpha, I can't make such mistakes."

He didn't have to see to know she had just rolled her eyes. "You're a real leader and nothing can change that," she said softly as she moved back to him and freed her hand to cup his face once again. "Your pack sure as hell thinks the same."

"And if I end up blind?"

"You can't know that. What did Deaton say?"

"That we will find out once he took of the bandage."

"It will be fine, don't worry."

Kim leaned in and kissed him. It only lasted for a second, just a chaste kiss that probably didn't mean anything, but something felt wrong about it. "I don't need your pity," he snapped angrily without pushing her away.

"What? Come on, Duke, you should know by now that I would never feel pity for you," she explained as her teeth gently tugged at his lower lip. "I mean it."

"Stop."

"Why?"

"Don't complicate this, Kim. Not now."

"I'm not trying to complicate this, but I know you. I don't have to be a werewolf to know when you're scared."

"I'm not scared."

Kim laughed at him. "Yes, you are, because you believe you would be far less if you stayed blind, but it doesn't matter. All the other senses would get stronger and it might as well be an advantage," she said, as her fingers ran down the back of his neck. "Trust me, whatever happens we'll be here for you. Anyway, can I ask you something?"

He leaned forward, burying his nose in the crook of her neck to take in her scent, his hands resting on the edge of the table he was leaning against so he didn't touch her in a way that would make everything worse between them. A questioning hum escaped his lips, her intoxicating scent taking his mind off the problem with his eyes for a short time.

"You really like her, don't you?"

"Who?" he asked since his brain was unable to function properly anymore. Whatever power was drawing him so close to her, it clouded his mind and his senses at the same time.

"Talia."

"I respect her, that's different."

She stayed quiet for a few seconds before asking, "Are you sure?

"Kim, I don't want to talk about it now," he growled into her ear while his hands moved to the small of her back.

"Do you like _me_?"

"Now is not the time," Deucalion warned her again before he gently bit her earlobe.

Clearing her throat, Kim backed away, breaking whatever spell did this to them. "Yeah, right," she said. "I still need to talk to Mom about Dad. What should I say? That another hunter slaughtered everyone?"

"You're angry, Kim. It's perfectly normal, but trust me when I say that in a few hours grief and sorrow will take over and maybe you'll regret what you said."

"You're right."

"I'm right most of the time."

"Smug bastard."

Before he had the chance to reply, Deaton came in, followed by Talia and Marco to take off the bandage. He took a deep breath then slowly let it out. Maybe Kim had been right and it was fear he felt.

* * *

Her footsteps, as she climbed up the stairs to her room, were just as soft as he remembered them to be. The next thing that triggered his senses was her scent, the same intoxicating mix of her skin and favorite perfume he had faintly smelt in the room when he arrived. A long time ago he was in this room, sitting on the floor next to the girl as they had a quiet debate about certain mythological books.

That was an innocent visit back then, but now Deucalion didn't know why he felt the need to see her. Because it was a need, a little thought in the back of his mind that got louder with time and kept demanding this visit. He hadn't felt like this before; so close to someone that being away from them in desperate times caused a strange anxiety. Kim could comfort him no matter what his problem was.

It was love. In Greek love can be said in more than one way, according to the type of love they want to talk about. _Agápe_ is the word for what he felt for Kim, the "spiritual" type which didn't require her to return his feelings. This love was unconditional, not based on such simple things as lust or desire. A strong emotional bond that, and even he found it unbelievable, started to make him feel like he had just found his mate, right now, when his life was about to fall apart or change drastically. He couldn't resist the urge to do it again.

The door opened, she stopped then said, "How did you get in?"

"I have my methods," he replied with a smile.

"Sure you do," Kim noted with a sigh as she closed the door and put her bag on the table, making the metal keychain her father had given her scratching the wooden surface. "Look, I'm glad to see you're okay and all, but I don't think it's a good idea. I mean it's, you know, weird."

"Kim, honestly," Deucalion spoke up quietly. "Are you afraid of me because of what I did back in Beacon Hills?" He still remembered her scream when they had found him with Marco's corpse and the sound of her footsteps as she ran away.

The girl remained silent, but her heart rate jumped a bit after the question. Nevertheless she walked over to him and kneeled down. "Part of me believes you would never hurt me," she started softly, her hands resting on his knees. "But even if it was self-defense and I never really liked the guy, you still killed him. A member of your own pack."

"I need to talk to you. You're the only one I trust right now."

"Five minutes," she stated seriously after letting out a tired sigh. "Five minutes, then I want you out of here."

"Kimberly-"

She didn't hesitate to interrupt him, her voice determined and serious as she spoke. "No. Four minutes and fifty-five seconds."

"You should know by now I don't like to be ordered around. But fine," he gave in. "I killed another Beta. A few days after killing Marco I realized that I got stronger and faster so testing if I was right seemed to be a good idea at the time. Actually, I would do it again, but knowing that I liked it scares me."

"And?"

The alpha couldn't believe his ears, the nonchalant question she offered as some kind of a response. "I don't know, Kim, this is why I'm here."

"You killed two of your Betas, Duke," the girl started slowly while she sat next to him on the bed. "You don't even feel remorse and would do it again. What do you want to hear? That it's okay? It's not. It's far from being okay. Ever since you saved my life I've been listening to you talking about peace, and now you don't even feel bad about killing two of your own."

"It's not that simple." He waited for an answer, a movement, anything that would prove she was starting to understand it, but there was absolutely nothing. There was one thing he noticed, though: her heartbeat. "You're not angry or scared."

"I'm confused. I know you well enough to notice that you're not in some psychopathic bloodthirsty state at the moment, but what you've just told me is too much. Gerard Argent blinded you and Marco tried to kill you, I get that. But why can't you stop if even you're confused about it?"

"That's the point, Kim. I can't. Ever since I arrived here I don't feel that way, but I'm sure once I go back to my life and away from here, those thoughts will be back."

He was careful not to touch her. Normally, even back at the animal clinic while they were waiting for Deaton's verdict, a simple touch seemed natural, but now somehow he knew it would only push her further away. And then she said it out loud, the sentence he didn't want to hear, and the exact opposite of what he had been expecting.

"Look, I don't want to be a part of this. You know I love you and all, but unless you change your mind and give up this murderous plan of yours it would be better if you didn't try to contact me."

"Are you serious?"

"I'm sorry. And you should go now."

That was the last time he met her for years. Years that turned him into something completely different, the leader of an alpha pack with no such ridiculous visions like peace between hunters and werewolves. Every once in a while, when he was just about to fall asleep, Deucalion blamed her. He thought that maybe, if she hadn't push him away that day, he wouldn't be the man he was now.

* * *

**Author's note:** Ever since _Visionary_ I just can't hate Deucalion. So I wrote this, mainly for my own entertainment, but I thought maybe some of you might like it. Actually there's a story forming in my head that takes place during S3. If you like this idea, I might write that as well.

**UPDATE:** I posted the story and it's called 'Mine'. Have fun.


End file.
